The Five
The Five is the fourth episode of the Season Four, and the seventieth episode overall. Summary A FRAT PARTY AND A FLASHBACK TO 12TH CENTURY ITALY — Damon goes with Elena and Bonnie to visit Whitmore College, where Professor Shane is taking over the Occult Studies classes formerly taught by Bonnie’s grandmother. At a fraternity costume party, Damon takes advantage of the wild scene to give Elena a lesson in choosing a victim. Rebekah’s attempt to buy Matt’s forgiveness falls flat, but she is intrigued by unexpected news from Klaus. When Stefan questions Klaus about Connor’s motives, Klaus reveals a long-ago encounter with a powerful group of vampire hunters, but it’s Rebekah who delivers the information that stuns Stefan. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only). * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * Todd Williams as Connor Jordan * Grace Phipps as April Young Guest Cast * David Alpay as Professor Shane * Paul Telfer as Alexander Co-Starring * Morgan Pelligrino as Pretty girl * Jeremy Palko as Frankie * Michael Lee Kimel as Nate * Dane Davenport as Jock * Jen Harper as Tanielle Soso Soundtrack Quotes :::Stefan: "So what is all this?" :::Damon: "Some personal items that I snaked from the vampire hunter’s RV. May he rest in peace. I’m searching for a supernatural handbook." :::Stefan: "And you know for a fact that he was supernatural?" :::Damon: "He definitely wasn't natural. The guy magically appears just as someone blows up the entire Founders Council, covering the tattoo that Jeremy Gilbert — of all the people in the world — seems to be able to see. Klaus mentioned something about him being one of The Five. And he kamikazes himself with explosives." :::Stefan: "What’s the five?" :::Damon: "That’s what I’m hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook.(Phone rings and he picks it up.) Liz Forbes, my favorite sheriff. (Pauses and looks worried.) What? That’s concerning. Keep me posted. (Hangs up.)" :::Stefan: "What? You’re not going to tell me?" :::Damon: "'' I can’t. It’s private. We’re in a fight." :::'Stefan: "'' I’m not in a fight. You’re in a fight. I’m over it. I've been over it.''" :::Damon: "You’re still not mad at me about Elena?" :::Stefan: "Elena fed on you. I’m always going to be mad at you, but I’m not in a fight." :::Damon: "Very well then. They didn't find any remains at the explosion site." :::Stefan: "So Connor is still out there." :::Damon: "Apparently so. I’m going to need to get on this today. I have to take Elena to college." :::Stefan: "I’m sorry. You have to do what exactly?" :::Damon: "I’m teaching her to feed. She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever. (Makes funny noise just as Stefan goes to protest) We’re not in a fight, remember?" :::__________________________________________________________________________________ :::Bonnie: "If I could spell you out of wanting blood I would, but I can’t, so better you learn this now than in freshman orientation." :::Elena: "Something tells me college isn't in my future any more." :::Damon: "Oh stop with the pity party. If I could go to college, you could go to college." :::Bonnie: "'' (grins in disbelief) You went to college?''" :::Damon: "Sure. Plenty of times. I always had a thing for sorority girls." :::Bonnie: "You’re disgusting" :::Damon': "(smirks) I know. (Checks out attractive young woman walking by.)" :::__________________________________________________________________________________ Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episode 2 Fox8 Promo|Leaked Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x04|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - The Five Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries Webclip (2) 4x04 - The Five-0|Webclip #2 Pictures Vampire-diaries-wardrobe.jpg thefive5.jpg Tumblr mbr1j6lJS31qebsdvo1 500.jpg Thefive4.jpg Thefive3.jpg Thefive2.jpg 66802.jpg|Alexander full (1).jpg|Alexander 5646.jpg|Damon and Elena's costumes Klaus-and-elijah-in-season-4-episode-4.jpg VD404b0056b-585307833092968177.jpg VD404b0081b-1429839270412596217.jpg VD404a 0008b.jpg-ad91ac36-t3.jpg Tumblr mcexhhNdTX1qd1kvjo2 500.png tattoo.png|jeremy's drawing of connors Tattoo Alex's sword base.png|Alex's sword base 1110ad.png The Five screen cap.png The Five's witch.png|the five's witch nate.png|Hybrid Nate vlcsnap-2012-11-02-02h58m53s236.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h04m21s192.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h05m59s252.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h07m43s210.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h11m03s181.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h13m06s166.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h17m07s118.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h18m10s112.png S030a-n01-vam1-10-01.jpg S030a-n01-vam1-10-02.jpg S030a-n01-vam1-10-03.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-07.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-08.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-09.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-12.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-13.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-14.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-20.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-24.jpg Trivia * Antagonist: Connor Jordan, the Five and Klaus. * The big secret that was announced to be revealed is that there is a cure for vampirism. * Rebekah gets neutralized again, making it the 3rd time that it was done by Klaus and the 5th time overall. * Bonnie meets Professor Shane for the first time. * It is revealed that Professor Shane was the one that sent Connor to Mystic Falls. * This is the first episode to feature Elijah this season although he appeared in the flashback from 1114. * This is the first episode to feature Alexander. * We learn what is behind Connor's tattoo. It is a map to the cure to vampirism and tha map spreads as he kills more vampires. * Rebekah buys Matt a new truck. * Damon attends the Murder House Party dressed as Jack the Ripper and Elena and Bonnie are two of his Victorian-era victims. * Sneak peek at Elena’s new wardrobe.http://popstyle.ew.com/2012/10/16/vampire-diaries-elena-style/ * Niklaus mentions Stefan that the agreement between them to find a cure, it's like a deal with the Devil. ** In Dark Reunion, Klaus says that he made a pact with the Devil. Tropes *Damon and Ripper Stefan, like all guys, want Sorority Girls . In movies and TV, they are a close knit group of drop dead gorgeous 20 something girls, usually presumed to be of loose morals. *Frat Parties are supposed to be where wild things happen, far away from supervision of adults. After all, All Men are Perverts and All Women are Lustful . This is why it's the perfect place to teach a baby vamp how to ''snatch, eat, erase. Cultural References *Damon and Stefan are keen on snacking on Sorority Girls. Fraternities and Sororities are fraternal organizations for college students in the US, for male and female students respectively. They are single-sex initiatory societies, and kids have to "conquer" the right to belong to those organizations, which are often identified by greek letters. *Stefan calls Klaus torture chamber his "Red Room of Pain ", a reference to the pop novel, 50 Shades of Grey . It seems that Klaus did not get the reference. Notes Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Flashback episodes